Desire of More Sweets
by MarcelineEatsShadeofRed
Summary: Amaimon is bored of being in hell and decides to see what his brother, Mephisto, finds Japan so enjoyable and wants to know about Rin Okumura. But when he does, he starts to fall in love with Shiemi.


**A/N: Sorry I've kinda died for so long. There's many reasons ~ Uhm…this is actually going to have a preview of a story 'cause I'm thinking of starting a new one. I've thought of another Kuroshitsuji story. Possibly a demon!CielxSebastian if not, another CielxOc and SebsatianxOc. And the other might be an Ao no Exorcist one with AmaimonxShiemi. I bloody love that couple more than RinxShiemi xD and I love Amaimon also…**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Anime: Ao no Exorcist<strong>

**Title of Story: Desire of More Sweets**

Amaimon stared blankly at his cell phone while twirling the lollipop he has in his mouth around while standing on top of countless of other demons. Being the son of Satan and the Earth of King, along being a prince, he was exceedingly bored in hell. He mindlessly pressed numbers to call his older brother, Mephisto, who's currently in Japan.

"_Yes?"_

"_When is Aniue returning home? It's getting rather boring…"_

"_Not for a while. Living in Japan is like an amusement park to me~. Why don't you come here instead then?"_

"_I can't. Aniue put barriers around the school so I can't go in."_

Mephisto chuckled quietly at this to himself. _"Very well. I'll have come escort you in. Is that all you wish to talk about?"_

"…_why are you and father obsessed with Okumura Rin? Is he stronger than father? Or even me?"_

Mephisto smirked at his brother's eagerness._ "Then hurry to Japan. He's at my school as we speak."_

"_Oh?...will Aniue let me play with him?"_

"_I will let you play. But if it goes over hands and you try to kill him, you will be punished."_

"…_then I'm on the way."_

_Click._

* * *

><p>Moments later, Amaimon showed up in Mephisto's office.<p>

"Aniue, it took longer to get here than I thought…" Amaimon said while chewing on his thumb nail. Mephisto smirked a little.

"I have to be prepared for any other _demons_ if they try to get in here."

Amaimon tried on his brother's kimono, that's pink with chibi anime girls, dog bones, and chibi dogs. Mephisto chuckled and pulled on his kimono, twirling his brother out of it along making him spin around. Once Amaimon got his balance back, he stared at the Japanese culture Mephisto has laying on tables. "I wish to know more of this Japan aniue enjoys so much…" He took a long stare at a demon mask that's bright/darkish red with a long nose and a wide smirk with wide eyes. "Where is this Okumura I wish to play with?" He walked over next to his brother, who is now wearing his kimono, a bald cap, and holding a fan.

"He's out the window now…he seems to be following Yukio's mission today."

"Oh? And what is that?"

Mephisto smirked. "Yukio needs more supplies so he's going to the Futsumaya shop."

Amaimon chewed on his thumb nail while slumping slightly in thought."…will you allow me to follow?"

His brother sighed. "Don't cause any trouble there though. _Observe_ only, Amaimon. Also, be aware of the gate that leads to a garden. It has a spell on it and it'll hurt _only_ demons."

"I understand, brother." He left quickly quietly, to not make Rin or Yukio aware of his presence.

_In front of Futsumaya shop_

"_I need some supplies first. You wait out here."_

"_Can't I go in?"_

"_You have to be an Exorcist or higher rank. I'll be right back."_

"_Okay."_

"…_.No wondering around! And don't touch anything!"_

"_Go on already!"_

Amaimon overheard the conversation while hiding in bushes. He watched quietly as Rin walked away from the shop and peaked his head out and saw him stop in front of a gate.

"Wow! Pretty!" Rin said and saw a girl sitting on the grass in the garden while touching the gate. He yelled in pain as the gate shocked him. "Ow…ouch!"

The gate landed in front of him with a loud thud, causing the girl in the garden to look up. She caught Amiamon's attention _easily._ _"Hm? Aniue never mentioned they'll be a girl here…"_

He kept an eye on her while a lot of trouble got worse and worse. He didn't until Rin and Yukio had left. He quickly hid back in the bushes to hide from the two brothers and the girl. From what he overheard, her name is Shiemi. He narrowed his eyes a little while chewing on his thumb nail again, watching Rin leave. _"I don't understand what makes him so special…why does father and aniue waste their time with him…?"_ He took his attention back to Shiemi, who went inside to sleep considering it was nightfall already. Once Amaimon knew she was in deep sleep, he hanged from the ceiling in her room. He stared at her for a while before gently landing on the ground next to her. "…you seem more interesting than Okumura."

He stared at her sleeping figure. He leaned down and opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out but got interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled back and appeared on the roof of the shop.

"Aniue messed up my fun."

"_Enough play time for today, Amaimon. You can play with her another time. You were supposed to be watching Rin Okumura. Not Shiemi Murayama."_

"Why not? She seems more interesting than him at the moment. He won't show his _true powers._ I'm getting bored of waiting."

"_You've only been here for at least 10 hours. Don't get your hopes down yet. He'll show them soon. Real soon."_

_Click._

Amaimon closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. "…I'm going to have to ignore brother's rules for once…he won't be pleased if he finds out…" He mumbled to himself and went back to the school.

_**END.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me how it is?~ x3 if I get enough likes of it, I'll continue it. I'll post the preview of the other Kuroshitsuji fanfics when I have time. Then the new chapter of Canceling Marriage!~ :3 **


End file.
